Would you be my wife ?
by RiKyungie
Summary: "Yak! Park Chanyeol cepat kemari. Apa kau belum tau tentang berita itu huh."/"Yak! Kyungsoo! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi."/"Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak!"/"Dasar tak tau waktu untuk bertamu huh" Gerutu Kyungsoo./Chansoo/Gs/RnR pls :) [Chapter 2 is Update!]
1. Chapter 1

**_Title : Would you be my wife ?_**

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Romance /?_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo _**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_And other cast_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang yeoja manis berkulit putih, bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Ia sedang menikmati _capuccino late_nya sambil menunggu seseorang datang. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Menghela nafasnya kasar, ia sudah bosan menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan datangnya. Hampir saja ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi dari cafe tersebut tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. Yeoja itu berbalik dan memandang orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi namja itu tidak memperdulikannya dan malah mendudukkan sang yeoja kembali.

"Mian aku terlambat" Ucap Chanyeol –namja itu– sambil tersenyum. Walaupun ditutupi oleh masker tapi Kyungsoo –yeoja itu – tau kalo ia sedang tersenyum dilihat dari matanya yang menyipit. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal _selalu saja begini._

_Chu.._

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu kalau sedang berada diluar begini. Kau tau wajahmu akan terlihat semakin jelek" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendapat ciuman singkat dari kekasihnya. Ya Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sedang kesal. "Kapan kau bisa tepat waktu huh"

"Aku selalu tepat waktu Nyonya Park"

"Yak! Bahkan aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam di sini. Dan kau bilang kalau kau tepat waktu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan kursinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari samping. Mencubit pipi chubby milik kekasihnya.

"Mianhae... Aku saja tadi baru selesai latihan untuk perform besok. Dan aku langsung menuju ke sini sayang" Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Eoh ? Kenapa D.O oppa tidak memberitahuku" Kyungsoo kaget saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Mungkin belum sempat chagi"

D.O atau nama lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo dia adalah kakak sekaligus kembaran Kyungsoo. Mereka diberi nama yang sama karena wajah mereka memang benar-benar mirip. Yang membedakan mereka adalah bibirnya, jika D.O mempunyai bibir yang tebal sebaliknya Kyungsoo mempunyai bibir yang tipis dan juga rambut mereka. Kalau saja D.O memakai wig mungkin Chanyeol akan mengira kalau dia itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sifat mereka juga berbeda D.O cenderung pendiam sedangkan Kyungsoo sangat cerewet.

D.O dan Chanyeol adalah sama-sama member EXO, boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Mereka sekarang juga tengah melakukan konser solonya. Dan itu membuat mereka sangat sibuk.

Pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu bukan melalui perantara D.O. Melainkan karena sebuah insiden.

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja dengan postur tinggi masuk ke dalam supermarket menggunakan topi terbalik dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak dikenali orang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika fansnya melihatnya dan mengejar-ngejarnya. _

_Drrrtt drrrtt. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ia membukanya._

_**From : Kkamjong**_

_**Hyung palliwa ! Kami sudah sangat lapar**_

_Kemudian ia mengetik, membalas pesan tersebut._

_Ia mencari makanan yang dipesan oleh teman-temannya dan segera menuju ke kasir. Setelah selesai membayarkan semuanya ia buru-buru keluar dari supermarket karena berkali-kali ia mendapat pesan agar cepat pulang. Namun saat keluar dari pintu ia menabrak seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat dan menggunakan sebuah masker juga sama sepertinya. Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk sebuah suara ringisan terdengar dari mulut yeoja itu._

_Chanyeol -namja dengan postur tinggi- membantu Kyungsoo –yeoja itu – berdiri. "Apa anda baik-baik saja agassi ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memungut ponsel Kyungsoo yang tadi terjatuh dan memberikannya. Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada ponselnya yang layarnya retak._

_Chanyeol berulang kali membungkukkan badannya sambil berucap kata maaf. Karena ia sedang buru-buru, ia memberikan kartu namanya pada Kyungsoo._

"_Jeosonghamnida agassi saya sedang buru-buru. Ini kartu namaku, jika anda ingin saya mengganti ponsel anda, datanglah ke tempatku atau anda bisa menghubungi nomor yang ada disitu. Saya janji akan membelikannya yang baru. Saya pergi dulu ne" Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sebrang jalan._

_Kyungsoo hanya mamandang kartu yang di berikan oleh namja itu.'Oh jadi namanya Park Chanyeol, nama yang bagus'. Eh tunggu, Kyungsoo seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. ia berkali-kali menggumamkan nama itu hingga ia lupa ingin membeli apa saat sudah berada di dalam supermarket -_-_

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo menghubungi nomor yang terdapat di kartu nama yang kemarin diberikan namja itu. Dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari supermarket kemarin. Kebetulan jadwal Chanyeol tidak terlalu padat jadi ia bisa menemui Kyungsoo._

_Mereka janjian jam 4 sore. Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada dibawah pohon, dia menunggu Chanyeol tapi sudah1 jam tidak datang-datang._

_Saat akan pergi dari taman Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya. Chanyeol menggunakan masker yang kemarin dipakainya, jadi Kyungsoo bisa mengetahuinya._

"_Hey" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya" Chanyeol kaget saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tetap menghampirinya._

"_D- D.O ? kenapa kau ada di sini ? dan apa ini kenapa kau memakai wig dan pakaian wanita begini?." Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo dan memegang rambut Kyungsoo._

"_Yak! Namaku Kyungsoo bukan D.O huh!" Dengan kesal Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari rambutnya._

"_Hey kau kenapa. Oh jadi kalau kau sedang memakai wig begini namamu jadi Kyungsoo ?" Lagi Chanyeol tertawa. Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol tanpa segan-segan ia menginjak kakinya. _

"_Appo... Kau jahat sekali padaku D.O-ya" Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai._

"_Itu balasan untuk orang sepertimu. Dan jangan panggil aku D.O!"_

"_Arraseo"_

"_Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengenal dengan D.O. Kau siapa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah duduk berdua di bangku yang tadi sempat di duduki Kyungsoo. Ya Kyungsoo tidak mengenali Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol._

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa. Kenapa mirip sekali dengan D.O"_

"_Aku tidak akan membuka identitas diriku pada orang asing begitu saja. Hey kita bertemu bukan untuk membahas itu! sekarang mana ponselnya? Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan membelikannya yang baru" _

"_Ah mian. Aku belum membelinya." _

"_Oh jadi kau mempermainanku huh" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. 'Tatapannya memang berbeda dari D.O, sebenarnya siapa gadis ini ? kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan D.O dan juga siapa tadi namanya ? Kyungsoo ? namanya juga sama dengan D.O batin Chanyeol'_

"_Aniya. Aku ingin kau membelinya sendiri, karena aku tidak tau selera yeoja sepertimu" Ucap Chanyeol." Sekarang pakai ini. Lalu kita pergi mencari ponsel untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan masker pada Kyungsoo._

"_Un-untuk apa ?" Diambilnya masker itu dengan ragu._

"_Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajah mu sangat mirip dengan D.O ? Kalau fans D.O tau pasti bisa salah paham nantinya" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri, ia hampir saja lupa kalau kembarannya –D.O– adalah member boyband yang sedang naik daun. Dan ia merutuki kenapa dia terlahir dengan wajah yang mirip. _

_D.O tidak pernah mengungkapkan identitas tentang keluarganya bahkan dengan member EXO yang lain makanya Chanyeol tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah kembaran D.O, D.O terlalu tertutup. _

_._

_._

"_Aku mau yang itu " Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah ponsel dengan warna putih. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyuruh penjual toko untuk membungkusnya._

_Setelah selesai membayar Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dan memasuki mobilnya. Saat di dalam mobil Chanyeol tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya dan hanya menatap ke depan. itu membuat Kyungsoo heran._

"_Ya! Kenapa diam saja eoh ?"_

"_Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kau tau ?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tatapan mereka bertemu 'Deg' Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal ia sering bertatapan dengan D.O tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti itu *Apa kau lupa kalau D.O itu namja Chanyeol '-' /?_

"_Eng..ah i-iya k-kau benar" Kyungsoo menjawab tergagap karena ia salting /? Dengan tatapan Chanyeol_

"_Choneun Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol menjabat mengulurkan tangannya dan tangan yang lain membuka masker yang sedari tadi tidak di bukanya. Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat wajah Chanyeol._

"_K-kau k-kau kalau tidak salah member EXO ?" Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menajabat tangan Chanyeol "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo" _

"_Ne ? Namamu benar-benar Do Kyungsoo ? Ya ampun kenapa bisa sama begini. Sebenarnya kau siapa ?"_

"_Sebenarnya D.O oppa adalah kakakku lebih tepatnya kembaranku"_

"_MWO ! Kenapa D.O tidak pernah bercerita pada kami" Chanyeol berteriak karena terkejut_

"_Ya! Jangan berteriak. Kau lupa kalau D.O oppa itu orang yang tertutup ?" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya saat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak. "Kau jangan membocorkan rahasia ini arraseo"_

_Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena ia masih belum bisa berkata-kata saat tau fakta tentang Kyungsoo yang merupakan kembaran dari rekannya sendiri. Kemudian Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke Apartementnya._

"_Terimakasih untuk ponselnya" Ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah seharusnya aku menggantinya" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan pamit masuk ke apartementnya tanpa menwarkan Chanyeol masuk. Tapi saat baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol menghentikannya._

"_Waeyo ?"_

"_Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu yang tadi ?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "Hanya untuk menambah kontak di ponselku" Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. _

"_Ah sudah masuk. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomerku di situ. Aku pergi dulu"_

_Mobil Chanyeol melaju menjauhi apartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan masuk ke apartementnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam harinya saat Kyungsoo hendak membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar._

_**From: PCY kyeopta**_

_**Hallo Kyungie..sedang apa ? :D**_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat saat melihat pesan yang masuk. Perasaan aku belum menyimpan nomor siapapun kecuali eomma, appa dan D.O oppa. Ponselnya kembali bergetar._

_**From: PCY kyeopta**_

_**Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas huh**_

_**To : PCY kyeopta**_

_**Nuguya ? :o**_

_**From: PCY kyeopta**_

_**Chanyeol apa kau sudah lupa huh ?**_

_**Jahat sekali T.T**_

_Kyungsoo terkekeh saat mendapat balasan lagi. Mereka bertukar pesan hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30 ._

_Kyungsoo hampir terlelap kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Dengan malas ia mengangkatnya._

"_Yeoboseyo" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan._

"_Hey kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas" Ucap seseorang yang berada di ujung telepon._

"_Aku sudah mengantuk.. neo ara ? Dan hampir saja aku terlelap kalau kau tidak meneleponku"_

"_Jinjjayo ? Mian... hehe. Yasudah aku tutup teleponnya ne. Jaljayo^^"_

"_Eung" Dan Kyungsoo langsung ke alam mimpinya._

_Flashback end_

"Eum mungkin saja" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memandangi gelas yang di pegangnya.

"Kau kenapa hm ? tidak biasanya diam begini" Chanyeol mengelus kepala kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mengalihakan pandangannya dari gelas ke Chanyeol. Dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, senyum yang tidak biasanya. Ya Chanyeol tau itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku baby"

"Aku hanya takut fans-fans mu tau kalau idolanya berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja biasa sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya pasti mereka akan sangat membenciku" Kata Kyungsoo sendu.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya sayangan, aku sudah mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk meyakinkan mereka" Ucap Chanyeol menen gkan.

"Apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menjelaskannya.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang saat Chanyeol selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Kemudian memeluknya, dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai situ ?"

"Karena kau terlalu kalut dengan pikiran itu mungkin"

"Kajja kita pulang saja" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan beberapa uang di atas meja. Tak lupa mereka menggunakan maskernya kembali.

Mereka keluar dengan berpegangan tangan. Tapi saat akan memasuki mobil seorang yeoja tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol, sehingga membuat Chanyeol terjatuh.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dan membantu kekasihnya berdiri. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan yeoja itu memandangi mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Cha-Chanyeol oppa ?" Chanyeol kaget saat yeoja itu memanggilnya. Apakah wajahnya memang begitu mudah untuk dikenali ? Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu. Ia membantu sang yeoja berdiri.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja agassi ?" Namun yeoja itu tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Chanyeol.

"Ah maaf mungkin anda salah lihat. Saya bukan Chanyeol. Maaf kami buru-buru agassi" Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo membawanya menuju mobil yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Tapi sepertinya yeoja itu tidak pantang menyerah, ia segera berlari dan mengejar mereka. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu berhenti mengejar, mungkin karena sia-sia saja mengerjarnya. Ia tidak kehilangan akal, dengan cepat ia memotretnya.

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Saya kembali dengan ff baru '-')/

Lanjut atau sampai di sini aja ? :o

Saya selalu menerima Kritik dan Saran, Jja! Tulis di kolom Review :D

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title : Would you be my wife ?_**

**_Author : RiKyungie_**

**_Genre : Romance /?_**

**_Rate : T (Gs)_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_And other cast_**

* * *

_"Cha-Chanyeol oppa ?" Chanyeol kaget saat yeoja itu memanggilnya. Apakah wajahnya memang begitu mudah untuk dikenali ? Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu. Ia membantu sang yeoja berdiri._

_"Apakah kau baik-baik saja agassi ?" Namun yeoja itu tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Chanyeol._

_"Ah maaf mungkin anda salah lihat. Saya bukan Chanyeol. Maaf kami buru-buru agassi" Chanyeol langsung menarik Kyungsoo membawanya menuju mobil yang tidak jauh dari mereka._

_Tapi sepertinya yeoja itu tidak pantang menyerah, ia segera berlari dan mengejar mereka. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu berhenti mengejar, mungkin karena sia-sia saja mengerjarnya. Ia tidak kehilangan akal, dengan cepat ia memotretnya._

_._

_._

_._

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje xD._**

**_No bash ! Yang kgak suka kgak usah baca !_**

**_Happy reading and Enjoy^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 2 Is Up!

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hampir saja" Ucap Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Berpacaran dengan seorang idol memang harus ekstra sabar"

"Jadi kau menyesal berpacaran denganku hm?" Sepertinya Kyungsoo salah bicara tadi.

"Eung.. a-aniya bukan seperti itu maksudku" Kyungsoo berkata gugup. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Lalu ?" Chanyeol berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan geli. "Tidak apa-apa, cepat jalankan mobilnya Chanchan"

"Oke, kita lanjutkan masalah ini di apartementmu" Seringaian muncul di wajah Chanyeol dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil kemudian membuka seatbelt Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan masuk ke dalam apartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ketiduran saat di tengah perjalanan karena kelelahan mungkin.

Membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang kamarnya. Mengecup dahinya lama kemudian keluar menuju ruang televisi yang ada di apartement kekasihnya. Memencet tombol power dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat berita dirinya yang sedang bersama seorang yeoja. _"Seorang member dari salah satu boyband tekenal terlihat sedang berkencan di sebuah Cafe dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu belum diketahui identitasnya. Menurut pengakuan dari fans tersebut ia melihat seorang namja yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. 'Walaupun ia memakai masker tapi aku sangat yakin kalau itu dia. Wajahnya familiar dipandanganku karena aku juga mengidolakannya. Tapi aku tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang digandeng mesra olehnya karena ia juga memakai masker saat itu' Ungkap fans tersebut. Siapakah kira-kira gadis itu ? apakah dia benar-benar kekasihnya ? Dan kira-kira apa tanggapan para fans jika mengetahui hal ini ? Kita tunggu saja berita berikutnya"_

Berita itu juga menampilkan sebuah foto 2 orang yang seperti sedang berlari yang membelakangi kamera menuju sebuah mobil.

Chanyeol nampak tak percaya dengan berita yang sedang di siarkan. Secepat itukah beritanya menyebar ?. Tapi ia berusaha setenang mungkin.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Langsung saja ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo" –Chanyeol

"_Kau dimana ?"_ Terdengar suara dingin dari seberang telepon

"Aku di apartement Kyungsoo, waeyo ?"

"_Yak! Park Chanyeol cepat kemari. Apa kau belum tau tentang berita itu huh." _

"Aku lebih tua darimu panggil aku hyung! Aku sudah mendengarnya"

"_Kalau sudah tau kenapa kau sesantai ini Park. Cepat kemari"_

"Arraseo aku akan ke sana segera" Pip. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak

Mengambil kunci mobil yang tadi di letakkan sembarang di atas meja. Kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia tidak mau buru-buru karena bisa saja ada polisi yang sedang patroli dan melihatnya. Bisa gawat kan '-'

Sesampainya di depan dorm, Chanyeol langsung berlari tergesa-gesa memasukinya . Saat baru 2 langkah memasuki dorm Chanyeol disambut oleh tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi dari member lain. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau terlalu ceroboh! ?" Seru Sehun tanpa embel-embel Hyung

"Ya ampun Park kenapa kau bisa membuat masalah disaat yang tidak tepat begini huh!" Kali ini sang leader yang berkata.

"Kau tidak tau tempat !" Tambah Kai. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya diam tapi tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajam mereka.

Chanyeol diam tak berkutik, ia melirik D.O tapi yang ia dapat tatapan seolah berkata _'Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya'_

'_Glek'_ Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Diam! Ini semua sudah terjadi, sebaiknya kita mencari jalan keluarnya." Ucap sang manager menengahi.

.

.

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo berdering, dan itu sukses membangunkan sang pemilik. Ia meraba-raba mencari ponsel itu dengan keadaan mata yang masih terpejam. Saat sudah memegangnya langsung saja ia menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Do Kyungsoo!" _Ucap orang yang berada di ujung telepon dengan nada suara sidikit tinggi.

"Eng.." Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir yeoja itu.

"_Yak! Kyungsoo! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi." _Ucap D.O –orang itu– meninggikan suaranya.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak!"

"_Kenapa semua bisa terjadi !"_

"Apa maksudmu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membentakku seperti itu huh!" Kyungsoo ikut tersulut emosinya. Jelas saja ia emosi, ia baru saja bangun dan langsung mendapat teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas.

"_Kenapa kalian bisa tertangkap kamera ? Wae ? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan berkencan di tempat yang ramai! Itu akan berbahaya" _

"A-apa ?"

"_Kau benar-benar tidak tau, kemana saja kau. Berita Chanyeol denganmu sedang menjadi topik terhangat hari ini" _

"MWO! Bagaimana bisa ?" teriak Kyungsoo. Dengan reflek ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"_Apa kau bertemu seorang fans saat keluar dari cafe siang tadi ?"_ Tanya D.O

Kyungsoo diam mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ah dia ingat tadi siang saat keluar dari cafe ada seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menjelaskan secara detail pada saudara kembarnya.

"_Untuk sementara kalian jangan bertemu dulu ara ?" _

"T-tapi op–"

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyungsoo!"_ Ucap D.O final. Memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo melakukan negosiasi/?.

Kyungsoo menggigit bantal yang tadi menjadi alas bagi kepalanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Dasar pororo jelek" umpat Kyungsoo.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilemparkannya. Mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sang kekasih.

**To : Dobi Park**

**-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi oppa ?-**

Kyungsoo menunggu balasan pesan yang tadi di kirimnya. Tapi ini sudah 10 menit berlalu Kyungsoo menunggu dan tak ada balasan. Ia mulai gelisah tapi ia juga penasaran tentang beritanya dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian bangkit dari ranjang menuju meja yang berada di kamarnya. Membuka laptopnya dan browsing.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat menemukan berita itu dan membuka postingan itu.

Disana terpampang foto dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang berlari. Untung saja foto itu di bidik dari belakang sehingga tidak memperlihatkan wajah keduanya. Kyungsoo hanya membaca berita itu sekilas kemudian membaca komentar-komentar dari postingan itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membulatkan mata burung hantunya. Ia melihat banyak komentar-komentar negatif untuk dirinya seperti 'Gadis itu tak pantas untuk Chanyeolku!' 'Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Chanyeol oppa! Apa kau gadis murahan hah ?!' atau 'Apa kau belum pernah diteror ? aku akan menyuruh sesaeng fans untuk menerormu kalau kau tak menjauhi Chanyeol kami. Camkan itu!' dan komentar-komentar negatif lainnya.

Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya, tapi itu lebih lebih sakit. Cairan bening mulai menetes dari kedua matanya membahsahi kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

Kyungsoo POV

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Disatu sisi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya kalau aku melepaskannya bukankah aku menyakiti perasaanku sendiri dan perasaannya juga? tapi disisi lain lebih banyak orang yang tersakiti. Aku tau mereka berkata seperti itu karena mereka itu sakit mendengar berita seperti ini. Aku tau karena aku dulu juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Mengagumi seseorang bahkan tanpa sadar mencintainya dan mengklaim kalau idola itu sebagai pacar, suami, bahkan selingkuhan *curhatan author. Abaikan -,-

Rasanya sakit saat melihatnya menggandeng mesra seorang yeoja. Dan rasa emosi akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Tapi bukankah seorang fans akan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan untuk idolanya dengan cara apapun?. Seharusnya fans mendukung apapun yang membuat idolanya bahagia termasuk sebuah hubungan cinta idolanya tersebut. Tapi jika fans itu malah menentang kisah asmara sang idola bukankah itu membuat sang idola merasa tertekan ?

Aku akan memahami kalian –fans Chanyeol – . Jika kalian tidak suka dengan hubungan ini, aku bisa mengakhirinya. Tenang saja.

Kyungsoo POV End

Tok...tok..tok..

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari luar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya... apa kau ada di dalam ?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

Kyungsoo segera menghapus airmatanya, melihat dahulu pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Memastikan kalau wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. "Ne. eomma.."

"Eomma masuk ne" Yeoja paruh baya itu adalah eomma Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau tak membukakan pintu untuk eomma hm ? apa kau tidak mendengar suara bell yang eomma bunyikan berkali-kali."

"Bukankah eomma tau passwordnya. Biasanya eomma juga akan masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu"

"Hehe.." Nyonya Do mengeluarkan kekehannya.

"Eomma kenapa kemari? Apa ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan eomma sampaikan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Biasanya sang eomma akan berkunjung ke aprtemennya setiap hari kamis dan minggu. Tapi sekarang hari Selasa, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikannya.

"Eomma khawatir padamu setelah mendengar berita tentang kau dan Chanyeol. Eomma tau kalau yeoja itu kau" Ucap Nyonya Do khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Eomma tenang ne, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi eomma tidak bisa tenang sayang"

Kyungsoo memeluk eommanya erat. Melepaskannya lalu menatap sang eomma dengan senyuman terbaiknya, mencoba untuk meyakikannya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol ?" Tanya sang eomma kembali.

"Belum. Tadi setelah aku mendapat berita dari D.O oppa aku mengirimi pesan tapi sampai sekarang belum di balas"

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk saat ini. Kau tetap percaya padanya ne. ingat kalian itu sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama" Kini giliran Nyonya Do yang menghibur sang putri.

"Ne eomma aku selalu percaya padanya" _Tapi aku tidak janji akan mempertahankan hubungan ini _tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di kamar Kai dan D.O. Ia sedang membicarakan tentang skandalnya dengan D.O. Sedangkan Kai sedang tidur pulas dengan posisi yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?" Tanya D.O

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menyetujui usul sajangnim"

"Tapi kau akan menyakitinya ! Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan menyakitinya! Kalau aku tau kejadiannya akan seperti ini aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian." D.O berkata dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

"Pelankan suaramu. Nanti yang lain bisa mengetahuinya"

D.O berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak tersulut.

"Kalau kau menyetujuinya. Lebih baik kau jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Anggap saja kalau kau tak pernah mengenalnya."

"Aku benar-benar bingung D.O-ya. Padahal tadi siang saat aku bertemu Kyungsoo di Cafe, kami juga sempat membicarakan tentang hal ini. Kyungsoo takut jika fans'ku tak menyutujui hubunganku dengannya..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku menenangkannya dengan sebuah alasan yang sudah ku persiapkan sejak dulu. Tapi mungkin kau tak akan pernah menyetujuinya dan menganggap alasan ku itu sangat konyol"

"Alasan apa ?" Tanya D.O penasaran.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dahulu sebelum mengungkapkannya.

"Tidak!. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu? Kalau aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui tentang keluargaku. Aku tak ingin menyusahkan mereka" D.O menolak mentah-mentah pendapat Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukankah alasan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka menerima Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihku ? mereka pasti tak akan menyakitinya!"

"Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak!"

D.O mengakhiri ucapannya dan berlalu pergi dari kamar. Kalau ia lama-lama disana mungkin emosinya akan benar-benar membludak. Ya walaupun D.O orang yang cuek tapi sebetulnya ia sangat perhatian pada adik satu-satunya itu.

Brak..

Suara pintu tertutup dengan sedikit kasar. Dan membuat orang yang sedang tidur di dalam kamar membuka matanya.

"Jangan berisik Hyung" Ucap Kai entah pada siapa.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa Kkamjong!"

"D.O Hyung kau dimana eoh. Kenapa membiarkan telinga lebar ini berada di kamar kita" Ucap Kai setengah sadar dan kembali memejamkan matanya lagi.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya berdecak. "Dasar Kkamjong hitam. Pekerjaannya cuma tidur"

"Aku masih mendengarnya Park. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kalau sudah memanggilku Kkamjong jangan ditambah embel-embel hitam!" Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa, walaupun yang terdengar hanya tawa yang hambar. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan tatapan orang yang ada di depannya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk biasa saja.

"Asal kau tau. Hitam begini banyak yang suka. Tubuhku terlihat lebih _sexy_ hyung" Kai mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah smirk. Dan kembali membenamkan dirinya di antara bantal-bantal.

Chanyeol langsung buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu. Ia bisa gila kalau meladeni orang semacam Kai.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, dan biasanya kalau ia tak bisa tidur begini Chanyeol akan selalu menemaninya walaupun hanya lewat sebuah percakapan melalui telepon. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Drrttt...Drrrtttt...

**From : Dyororo **

**Buka pintunya, aku berada di depan apartemenmu**

Kyungsoo melihat jam yang berada di nakas dekat ranjangnya 11:45.

"Dasar tak tau waktu untuk bertamu huh" Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya dengan asal dan segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang kakak.

Cklek.. pintu apartement terbuka.

Menampilkan 2 orang namja dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Salah satu dari mereka membulatkan matanya saat melihat pintu terbuka.

"OMO! Apa aku tidak salah lihat hyung ?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja yang satunya.

D.O hanya menatapnya malas. "Aku mempercayaimu Kai. Dan jangan banyak bertanya, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya" Ucapnya.

Kai yang mendengar itu hanya menurut, karena ia melihat wajah Hyungnya yang sedang serius.

Kai adalah orang yang menemani D.O ke apartement adiknya. Ah lebih tepatnya memaksa, karena katanya ia tidak mau di tinggal sendiri di kamarnya.

_Flashback_

"_Kau mau kemana Hyung" Tanya Kai saat melihat D.O terlihat sedang memakai jaket._

"_Aku ada urusan sebentar"_

"_Aku temani ne" Kai mendekati D.O_

"_Tidak usah . Aku hanya pergi sebentar" _

"_Aku tak mau di kamar sendiri Hyung. Jebalyo" Rengek Kai dan Ia hampir mengeluarkan aegyonya tapi segera dihentikan D.O karena ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat Kai beraegyo._

"_Tapi kau harus janji Kai, apapun yang kau lihat nanti kau jangan membicarakannya pada siapapun. Termasuk member lain. Ara ?" Kai mengangguk semangat _

_Flashback end._

"Waeyo oppa ? Kenapa oppa datang malam-malam seperti ini huh. Mengganggu saja" Ucap Kyungsoo sebal terhadap orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkan kami masuk dulu"

"Masuklah"

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang telihat seperti ruangan santai. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa menit, dan sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang berita itu"

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobeun ^^

Maaf sangat lama updatenya -,-

Dan mungkin untuk seterusnya juga akan begitu. Maafkan saya T.T

Dan saya minta maaf lagi karena terlalu pendek dan ceritanya ngawur T.T

Terimakasih yang udah review ^^

Review egen xD


End file.
